Floyd Hekmatyar
is the head of HCLI and the father of Kasper and Koko Hekmatyar. Appearance Floyd was only shown once from behind. He is a fair skinned man with a short crop of silver hair similar to his children that is combed back. He was seen wearing a business suit. Relationships Floyd has a strained relationship with his daughter Koko, which may partly explain why she worked to bring an end to all war through Jormungand. Kasper has not complained about him in the same way. History Not much is revealed about Floyd's background and he remains a shadowy figure throughout the series, playing an indirect role. What is known is that due to the nature of their father's work, both Kasper and Koko were born at sea on a cargo ship but their mother was never mentioned otherwise. They were both groomed at an early age to participate in HCLI's business, as Koko is shown to have already been involved in the arms trade and been accompanied by bodyguards since she was a teenager.Chapter 52. Both Lehm and Chiquita were Floyd's bodyguards before working for his children in the same role. The SR Unit had previously blocked Floyd from expanding into Southeast Asia, which Kasper later heard about when he came up against them. Plot Pulsar Arc When Koko tried to deny Pollack's request for a replacement radar, Curry suggested that her position as both Floyd's daughter and a member of the Europe/Africa Weapons Transport Division did give her the capability to get one if she wished. Despite refusing again and a brief standoff that ensued when Pollack tried to intimidate her, she pretended to agree to the order while plotting to escape a certain Eastern European country. Dragon Shooter Arc .]] Floyd was later revealed to have arranged for Koko to transport the ODH doctors into Autonomous Region X of Republic T, anticipating that she would encounter trouble with the Balkan Dragons. She later confirmed his involvement when talking to HCLI headquarters after having dropped off the doctors minus their leader, Leon Riviere, near the refugee camp they were to work at. Floyd himself talked to Koko and after briefly pointing out her lack of respect for him, revealed that he wanted to gain influence with both ODH and the CIA. Koko would also come out a winner as she was after the $5 million reward for Dragan Nikolaevich. He informed her that Scarecrow had mobilised the U. S. Navy to help with Dragan's capture before wishing her good luck.Chapter 29Episode 10 Serpent Looking Up to the Heavens Arc At the launch of the 126th and final Hek-GG rocket in the Solomon Islands Minami Amada asked Koko why her father was not there. Koko replied that he was not interested in the process and would be happy when the system began to generate a profit. Castle of Lies Arc While escaping from his hotel in Jakarta after the SR Unit launched Plan KK, Kasper mentioned that he had heard that they had previously given his father trouble, which provided some additional motivation for him to fight them.Chapter 46 New World Arc Trivia *Floyd placed 35th in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:HCLI